Yan-chan And The Male Rivals
by saerani
Summary: Yan-chan doesn't know why, but she has a lot of interesting friends/acquaintances. They're all unique in their own ways and make her life a lot less boring and more fun. But how do the boys feel about her? I'm not seeing any fics with the male rivals, and I know it's because they're not official characters, but to heck with it. (warning: contains a few dark/triggering scenes)
1. Osano & Amao

**[Osano and Ayano]**

Ayano jogged to the intersection where she and her childhood friend, Osano Najimi agreed to meet up to walk to school together. She jogged a little faster, despite knowing that he'll be mad once she gets there. Ayano stayed up late reading a romance manga that she just couldn't put down, and it ended up in her oversleeping. If it wasn't for Osano, then she never would've woken up. But she did feel a little weak, due to the fact that she only had a slice of bread for breakfast in her rush to get ready. And the bread wasn't even toasted.

As she got closer, she could see the familiar orange hair of her childhood friend who had his arms crossed and a look of annoyance on his face.

"Sorry I'm late!" Ayano said as soon as she reached him, out of breath. "I stayed up late reading manga…"

"Ugh, this is middle school all over again!" Osano said angrily, glaring at his friend. "You can't keep doing this, Yan-chan! I'm not your personal alarm clock, you know!"

Ayano looked down, disappointed in herself for making her oldest and longest friend mad again. "Sorry… Osano-kun. If it bothers you that much, then we don't have to walk to school together anymore."

Osano heard something break, like glass, even though he had no idea where that came from. Ayano heard something break too, but didn't really pay attention to it. She was too busy cursing herself for angering Osano again. Normally, if this was just any person, Ayano would fight back and get angry, but this is Osano, who she's known for a long time. Someone she can't really get mad at, despite the fact Osano gets mad at her almost every single day.

"N-No!" Osano firmly said, holding Ayano by the shoulders, surprising the girl. "Tha-That's not what I meant at all..!"

"Eh?" Ayano questioned.

"Wha-What I mean is…" Osano started blushing as he stammered and stuttered. "It's not that I don't mind… No, I do mind, it's just that…I actually don't mind waiting… But you're just so hopeless… But that doesn't mean I _don't want_ to walk to school together… No! What I mean is…" Osano realized he wouldn't get anywhere with his stammering and promptly shut his mouth, still blushing.

"Osano-kun..?" Ayano said his name worriedly at her friend who was acting weird.

"Just forget it! Forget what I said!" The boy said as he turned around, so she wouldn't see his still blushing face. "Let's just go to school, before we're late!" He said as he began walking ahead.

"Okay." Ayano followed after him.

"Oh and meet me at the school's rooftop at lunch, ok?" Osano said, looking away.

"Huh? Why?" She asked.

"Just do it! Ok?!"

Knowing that arguing with him or questioning the reasons for his actions would just make him angry or embarrassed, Ayano just agreed, wondering what Osano would want or do.

 _Fast forward to lunchtime on the school rooftop…_

"H-Here..!" Osano said loudly with a blush, a cutely wrapped bento in his hand. Ayano looked at it like it was the most mysterious thing in the world. "It's a bento stupid!" Her eyes sparkled with delight. "I could tell by your behavior this morning that you didn't have a proper breakfast. So… here." Ayano looked at her friend with thankful sparkling eyes, like Osano was the most amazing person in the world. "D-Don't look at me like that!"

Ayano took the bento with a grateful look on her face. "Thank you, Osano-kun."

Her beautiful smile, tone and expression made Osano blush even harder. "Just shut up and eat your bento!"

 **[Amao and Ayano]**

 _Fast forward to the end of classes…_

Ayano was simply walking down one of the many hallways, when she saw one door open, as if it was inviting her to come in. She saw the sign that said 'Cooking Club,' and wondered if it was ok to enter. She wasn't a member of the club, but she _does_ know a few people there, personally. She peeked from the door, and saw only a familiar boy with brown hair and a mint green apron on, who was decorating a cake. She recognized Amao Odayaka after putting the pieces together. She's talked with him a few times, so it should be fine.

She stepped inside and approached Amao in the kitchen area who was still busy decorating his cake. "Amao-kun?"

He turned to her with that signature sweet smile of his. "Oh, perfect timing! Would you help me decorate this cheesecake?" His expression seemed to grow brighter and sweeter the moment he saw Ayano.

Too sweet for Ayano to decline. "Oh… um, sure!" Ayano was a bit surprised at the sudden request. "What do you need me to do?"

Amao instructed her to wash the strawberries from the refrigerator, and help him place them on the cheesecake he wasn't done putting the frosting on. After a while of doing all that, the cake was complete, and both students sighed in relief.

"Thank you for helping me decorating the cake, Yan-chan!" Amao said sweetly.

"You're welcome, Amao-kun." Ayano said back, politely. "But I was wondering… Why are you doing this alone? Where are your club members? Shouldn't they be helping you with this?"

Amao giggled cutely at Ayano's question. "Actually, this cake is for the drama club."

"The drama club?" She repeated.

"Yup." He confirmed. "It was a special request from them-well, the president actually. They needed it before the usual time for club activities. And you know how Kizano-kun is." Then he looked at the clock. "Goodness! That took longer than I thought!" Amao exclaimed distraughtly. He gazed at the mess of his kitchen. "Oh… If I deliver this to the drama club now, I won't have enough time to clean up. Awww… And I was planning on baking a three-foot chocolate cake and chocolate croissants with the club members today…"

The high school girl didn't know if the cooking club's president was really good at being passive-aggressive or really good at making you feel bad. But either way, Ayano knew what she had to do.

"I can deliver the cake to the drama club." She told him.

"That's sweet of you, Yan-chan." Amao said, still sounding dejected. "But you've already helped me. I don't want to involve you in another problem of mine."

Wow, this guy really knows what to say. Ayano almost thinks he's manipulative.

"It's not a problem at all." She said with a much more determined tone. "It's just delivering the cake to the drama club. It won't take too long. Plus, you're the president of the cooking club. You have duties and responsibilities. So it won't be a bother at all if it's just me delivering a cake."

Amao gazed at Ayano like she was his savior. Which in this case, she is. He held her hands tightly and looked directly into her eyes. "You are just the sweetest thing!" He said, back to his sweet and gentle self. "I mean it! From the bottom of my heart! I owe you, Yan-chan. Thank you."

 **A/N:** First scene with Osano was inspired by both the male rival introduction video and the comic by Usa-Ji, and seen by the comic dubbed version by Lunar Sky Productions. So yeah… credits since I don't want to be accused that I plagiarized ideas or anything like that. And Amao's scene is also inspired by the male rival introduction vid and a collection of fanarts I've seen of him by different artists.

Of course, the other rivals will get their own stories/scenes too. They will go in order by the same order in the introduction vid, and there will be two rivals per chapter. So the next chapter, will be Kizano and Oko. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors since I'm high on coffee and not getting much sleep today. Thank you for reading and hoped you enjoyed!


	2. Kizano & Oko

**[Kizano and Ayano]**

Ayano walked down the hallway, towards the room that had the sign 'Drama Club' on it, carefully walking with the box that had the cake Amao and her worked hard on. Well, it was mostly Amao, but she felt a sort of attachment to the cake too, even if all she did was help decorate the cake. She moved her hand to reach for the door, only for it to open, by someone else on the other side.

"Ah, Yan-chan!" Kokona Haruka, Ayano's closest senpai, exclaimed gleefully when she saw her.

"Hello, Kokona-senpai." Ayano greeted politely, even bowing her head a little.

"What brings you here?" The purple-haired girl asked with a smile.

"I brought the cake that the drama club ordered from Amao-kun." She explained.

"Wow! You're really kind, Yan-chan!" Kokona praised. "Actually, you came at a good time. I know this is a bit of a selfish request, but please just do this for me!" She pleaded with her two hands together. "Please?"

Ayano knew that if she agreed to this, this might take up her entire time, and she might get in trouble with Budo. And she might also not be able to walk home with Osano if they take their time. And knowing the drama club members, they _will_ take their time. She'll have to text the two that she won't be able to meet with them today. And she doesn't really want to say no to her 'favorite' senpai.

"…Can I put down the cake first?" Ayano asked, remembering the box she was holding.

"Oh! Of course!" Kokona stepped aside. "Come in!"

The room was just as she remembered it. Dark purple, a small stage, some folding chairs in the back, some costumes, props and tables in the back of the stage, where Kokona led her. It was then Ayano noticed that there weren't any of the other club members.

"Where are the others?" Ayano asked, as she placed the box down on a folding table.

"Oh, they went with Kizano-kun to get more materials for our costumes. And you know Kizano… he always goes for the best..!" Kokona explained as she gathered some recyclable paper plates and plastic forks, placing them on the table.

"What about you?"

"I was told to stay behind to keep an eye on things." Her senpai didn't really sound happy when she said that. "Anyways, about that favor…" She went to the rack of a variety of colorful costumes that she guessed were used in their plays. And took out a costume that was visibly black and white, but Ayano couldn't tell exactly what it was due to the blurriness of the cover that protected the costume. "Please try this costume on."

"Why..?" She was beginning to get suspicious of her senpai.

"Just do this for me, please?!" Kokona practically begged her.

Ayano sighed in defeat. "Fine…" She took the costume and dressed behind the dressing screen that she has no idea how Kizano got, that was predictably, purple with red roses. She took out the costume, and was surprised. "This is..! Senpai!"

"Oh come on, Yan-chan! It's just us! And you already agreed!"

The kouhai just grumbled, and began undressing. After a few minutes, she had the full costume on. The mirror was outside, so she had no idea what she looked like. But no matter what she looked like, she still felt a little embarrassed wearing such a costume.

"Ok… I'm done." She said, stepping out.

When Kokona saw her, she gasped, and a pink blush on her face and a bright giddy smile. "Oh my gosh! You look even better in it than I imagined!"

Ayano wasn't sure if she was blushing or not, pulling down her skirt a little. What did Kokona make her wear? Why, a maid outfit of course! A typical maid costume with the standard short black skirt, white apron, a choker with a ribbon, and a laced headband with a black ribbon on her head.

"Why did you make me wear this, senpai?" Ayano asked, and with that blushing face and maid outfit, she looked like a doll.

This made Kokona squeal even more. "That's because, the moment I saw that outfit, I just _knew_ you were _destined_ for it. In other words, you were the first person I thought of when I saw that costume." She was obviously not regretting making her favorite kouhai wear that. "Anyways, here." She handed Ayano a plate of a slice of the cheesecake she brought in.

"What..? Why are you giving this to me?"

"It's the least I could do for forcing my favorite kouhai into a girly and frilly maid costume." She said sincerely.

The black-haired girl looked at the slice of cake to her senpai. "B-But this is for the drama club. I don't think it will be alright for me to take a piece-"

"Oh nonsense!" Kokona cut her off, obviously not giving her a choice. "I'm a member, and I say it's ok! I already ate a piece while you were dressing up. So take it!"

Ayano took the plate. "Thank you, senpai." She gratefully said, and began eating. She welcomed her, and the two engaged in idle chit-chat, before Ayano finished half of her slice. When a black pen that was on the table near Ayano fell and rolled a few feet away. Ayano chased after the pen, with the plate of cake in her other hand, while the other hand reached out to catch the rolling pen.

"I'M BA-" The doors leading out of the drama club suddenly opened, just as Ayano reached the pen. And the slice of cake that she held in the other hand hit the guy that opened the doors, staining his red cape.

"Ki-Kizano…kun…" Ayano said in shock, with a horrified face, realizing what she just did. She just spilled cheesecake on the drama club's president, Kizano Sunobu, who's known to be arrogant and conscious of his looks and clothes. And everyone knows that cape he usually wears is expensive. Ayano looked up, feeling her eyes begin to water, as she looked at Kizano's shocked face.

"Augh!" Was what Kizano said after sinking in that someone had the nerve to stain his royal cape. "Look at what you-"

"I'm sorry!" Ayano squealed out, looking directly into his eyes, with glassy eyes.

Kizano stopped himself from yelling, for reasons he doesn't know. He stared at the beautiful girl in a maid outfit, who started wiping away the cream with a cloth she seemed to have pulled out of nowhere. With what she was doing now, she looked like an actual maid. A very beautiful maid, in Kizano's opinion.

The drama club members just watched, still shocked at what just transpired. No one dirties or insults Kizano because he's quite popular and the best actor in the whole school. And no one wants to face his wrath, either. But what scared them the most, was that Kizano wasn't saying anything. He just… stared at the girl in the maid outfit who continued to wipe the cream off his cape.

"K-Kizano-kun..?" Kokona called out, approaching him.

This snapped Kizano out of it. He looked at his club members, realizing how long he spent looking at the beautiful girl in the maid outfit. "It-It's fine..!" Kizano sputtered out. "Just… wash it, and I'll forgive you..!" He said, giving his cape to Ayano.

Now this surprised everyone in the room. The famous Kizano Sunobu, actually being lenient with someone who dirtied his favorite cape that no one in the drama club were even allowed to touch? No one would've believed that. But it was happening right in front of them.

"Really..?" Ayano questioned the reality of the situation.

"Don't give me that face…" Kizano said, realizing he was full-on blushing right now. "I may not look like it, but I'm angry." He said that, but even his tone didn't show it.

"…I _am_ sorry." Ayano repeated, folding his cape carefully, that made the club think she was acting like a real maid. "I really am, Kizano-kun."

"Don't make me repeat myself!" Kizano exclaimed, still blushing, but looking away. "You should be grateful that I'm giving you such a light punishment, darling!"

Ayano looked down. "Well… thank you, I guess. I'll just change and I'll be on my way. I'll give you back your cape by tomorrow, at the least."

"…Keep it on." He said, almost in a whisper. "Just… take your uniform and leave. You can keep that maid costume! I'd rather not have a costume that wasn't even properly asked for permission to wear by a non-club member."

"But Kizano-kun!" Kokona protested.

"It's ok, senpai!" Ayano said, before even her senpai would get in trouble with Kizano. "I'll just change in the bathroom."

"But Yan-chan…"

She turned back to the president and bowed ninety degrees to him. "I'm sorry again for causing trouble." And with that, she left the room in hurry.

Unaware of the new emotions and feelings she awakened within the pompous club leader, who stared at her retreating figure. He made a note to himself to _drill_ out as much information Kokona knows about that girl she called Yan-chan.

 **[Oko and Ayano]**

Ayano left the bathroom with a heavy heart and a long face. What a day. She can't believe she really did that. After she returns his cape, she's going to make sure she avoids Kizano for a while. Both the cape and maid outfit were in her bag, which made her bag a bit bulgy and heavy, but she couldn't complain since she didn't have any choice. She already texted Osano and Budo not to wait for her anyway, so maybe she should just go home.

She walked down one of the hallways, intending on leaving, when she saw the occult club room, with its doors wide open, like they were inviting her in. She's never really interacted with the members of the occult club. They usually kept to themselves, and the rest of the school avoid them because they find the members and club itself creepy.

Ayano herself didn't find the club and members creepy. If anything, she finds them interesting.

In the middle of the dark room that had books, summoning circles, skulls and candles in the room, she saw a tall boy with web-patterned gloves and shoulder-length messy hair reading a book with a summoning circle on it. The boy looked up from his book, and looked at Ayano, realizing he was being stared at.

A light blush crept onto his face that was evident due to his pale complexion. "Oh…Um… hello…" His voice was soft and timid, making Ayano think that he's the socially-awkward type. Which she should've expected. He had the red arm band that indicated he was the president of the club.

"Hello." Ayano politely said back, stepping into the room.

"Um… Can I help you… with anything..?" He asked, a nervous look on his face.

"Not really." Ayano replied casually. "I'm just interested in the occult club."

The leader looked surprised. "You're… actually interested in the occult club?"

She nodded. "To be honest, I've always been interested. I've wanted to talk to some of the members, but I never got the right chance. Until now." She gave him a small smile.

Oko expected to see a hint of regret or lie, but only saw sincerity with every word she said. She wasn't very expressive, and she talked in a bit of a monotone voice, but he believed her. He still had a bit of a hard time believing that a pretty girl like her was interested in his club with a not-so-great reputation. To him, she looked like the type of person that would get along with social butterflies.

"Well… that's wonderful!" Oko said, smiling a bit awkwardly.

"I'm Ayano Aishi." She introduced herself, bowing a little. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Oko… Oko Ruto." He said. "Nice… to meet you!"

The two talk for a while, Oko explained to Ayano what they usually do for club activities and told her of their attempts at summoning a demon. He expected her to scared or creeped out by this, but she perked up and wanted more details. This surprised Oko even more. By the time the members came in, some were surprised to see an outsider inside their room, while some just ignored her.

"Hey, Oko-san… Can I watch your ritual?" Ayano asked.

Again, Oko was surprised. "Are you… really interested… in watching our ritual..?"

"I know I can't join since I'm not a member of the club, but would you be so kind to at least… let me watch?"

He looked at his members, and most of them shrugged, telling him it was completely up to him. One girl shook her head, another guy just stared blankly at the sight and one guy gave a thumbs up with an unreadable expression.

"Ok…" He said.

Ayano smiled just a little brighter. "Thank you, Oko-san!"

Oko evidently blushed again. "You're welcome… Ayano-san."

"…I'm not used to people close to my age calling me by my full name, so just call me Yan-chan." She explained to him, not dropping that small smile.

He blushed harder. "Yan…chan…"

When the time came, they members began their ritual, and Ayano watched with eagerness. She was disappointed that nothing special happened, but the members explained to her that this always happen and that she shouldn't expect more. But either way, Ayano was still fascinated with the whole thing.

"I'll talk to you again, soon, Oko-san." Ayano told the leader when it was time for all the students to leave the school.

"You… want to… talk to me again..?" His doubt was obvious.

"Of course." Ayano said to clear him from any more of his doubt. "Talking with you, and seeing your ritual… it was so fun and interesting! Ah, but I hope you don't see this as me seeing you as just a pastime. I seriously enjoyed spending time with you, Oko-san."

Oko was pretty sure he was blushing hard at this point. "…kun." He said so quietly that she didn't hear him.

"Sorry?" Ayano asked.

"Oko…kun…" He repeated. "You can call me… Oko-kun…"

She gave him that small smile again. "Well then, see you tomorrow, Oko-kun!" She said, before walking ahead.

He clutched his summoning book against his chest that had his hammering heart. "See you… Yan-chan."

 **A/N:** Damn! I made this chapter longer than it needed to be. Also, Kizano wants to _drill_ information out of Kokona. Get it? Because they both have drills? No? Ok XD Although Kokona's role in the official game is uncertain, I like the idea YanDev suggested that she'll be a part of the drama club and will act as like a tutorial before the game begins. It gave a good excuse for the beginning of Kizano's scene. And if you don't believe me that Kokona is her senpai, look it up. She's in class 3-2 and Ayano is 2-1. Oh and Kizano's scene was inspired by Koumi-senpai's fanart of Ayano in a maid costume where she spilled something on Kizano.

As for Oko… I made it cute! I can't help it, I like Oka and I like her counterpart. They're just both so cute! X3 Heh… what a long chapter and author's note… oh well can't be helped! I know Ayano may have been a little OC here, but remember… she acts 'normal.' Normal to her (at least in my head) is being polite, and saying nice words.

Next is Aso and Mujo!~ But ahhh… Aso's story **will** be… _different_. Don't worry, I'll put trigger warnings.

Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!


	3. Aso & Mujo

**[Aso and Ayano]**

 **(Trigger warning: if you get triggered by rape/assault/violence/harassment, then I suggest you either skip Aso's story and continue with Mujo's story, or just read the happy parts of Aso's story and skip the bad parts)**

Ayano walked out of the school, checking her texts for any of her friends that messaged her while she was in the Occult club. Budo's text was a lecture of how many club activities she's missed, Osano's text was him saying he doesn't really care if she goes home with him or not, but told her to stay safe. There was a text from Kokona too. Apparently, Kizano interrogated her about who Ayano is, what she likes, what she doesn't like etc.

"I'm thirsty." Ayano said to herself. She did speak a lot with Oko.

She searched for the nearest vending machine, and when she saw it, she saw a familiar boy as well. She approached him, and he turned around when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Oh! Hey Yan-chan!" Aso Rito, captain of the sports club and probably the most athletic guy in the entire school, said energetically with his signature big smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Aso-kun." She said politely. "I'm a little thirsty, so I came to buy a drink."

"Always so frank, huh...?" Aso mumbled to himself. "Well then!" He turned back to the vending machine and put in a coin. "What would you like?"

She stood there, staring at him, a little confused. "You're treating me?"

He gave her his goofy smile. "Hey, I don't see you often because I'm busy as captain and we're in different clubs. So take it as a treat of mine. It's not often I get to have you alone…" He mumbled that last part.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing!" He quickly denied. "So, what would you like?"

"Just water." She replied. "You know I don't have any particular favorites."

"Got it!" He pressed the button and once the bottle was out, he handed it over to her. "Here."

She took it and quickly opened the cap. "Thanks."

He watched her gulp down the water, a bead of sweat slid down her neck, as the sunset made her features glow a little. Aso admits that there's nothing particularly weird or outstanding about Ayano, despite the fact that she tends to be neutral with everything and have no particular interests, aside from relying on physical strength. Even when it comes to her features, there's nothing that stands out. By looks, she's the most average and normal girl you could find. Yet… there's something about her that just pulls him to her. Maybe it's because they're both athletic and love physical education. But he's not sure himself.

Her mouth moved, and he realized she said something, but he didn't listen.

"Sorry… what was that?"

"I said… are you just going to stare at me?" She asked with those gray eyes that had little emotion in them.

He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his nape. "Sorry…" Then a brilliant idea came to him. "Then for staring and not listening, let me treat you to dinner!" He suggested enthusiastically.

Ayano looked at him like was a pitiful creature. "Aso-kun… you don't have to-"

"I'm doing this because I want to, Yan-chan…" He suddenly said, with the most sincere tone she's ever heard from him. "I don't get to spend a lot of time with you because we're both pretty busy with our own lives and schedules… so-"

"Ok." Ayano said bluntly.

"Eh?"

"I said ok." Ayano repeated. "It's your treat anyways. And besides... you're right. I would like to catch up." She gave him that small smile that he only saw once, and felt the blood rush to his face.

They went to a ramen shop since that's as much as Aso could afford for the two of them. They ate in comfortable silence, and talked from time to time of what's recently happened to them. Ayano told him how her day went with Osano to her chat with Oko. While Aso told her how he got injured one time from defending a kouhai from a bully he can't remember the name of. They continued to talk until it was night and getting late. Aso of course, wasn't going to let Ayano walk home by herself, despite Ayano's insistence that she can take care of herself.

Since it was Aso's treat, he had to pay up front, so Ayano waited outside the shop for him.

 _Big. Mistake._

The ramen shop they were in was in an alleyway, so there weren't any people around when Ayano went outside to wait for him. Except for three middle-aged or adult men who were approaching Ayano.

"Hey there, missy." The guy who looked like the youngest of the three, said to her in a flirty smile. "Me and my friends are going to a bar right now, and our dates bailed out on us. So why don't you join us?"

"Sorry, but I'm underage." Ayano said, not showing any fear. "And just looking at you, it's no wonder your dates bailed out on you."

The three looked both caught off-guard and angry at her sudden remark.

"Well… this one has sass… don't she?" The oldest of the three commented with a smirk.

"I think she needs to be taught a lesson on how to speak to her elders..!" The last one said with a crazed smile.

"Indeed." The youngest said, before dragging her by the wrist, and the middle one putting his hand over her to prevent her from calling for help.

She thrashed and struggled, but they continued to drag her to the deeper end of the alley. Finally, she knocked her head back, hitting the guy who was covering her mouth.

"Ah!" The man yelped, clutching his nose that was now bleeding. "You bitch!" He grabbed her school top, and ribbed a piece off.

"No!" Ayano screamed, raising her hand, consequently scratching the young one's cheek, making him bleed as well.

He held his bleeding cheek and glared at her. "Now you've done it." He growled at her.

He joined in ripping her clothes as well, and the last man joined as well. She felt their disgusting hands touch her bare skin, she felt one their nails cut scratch her cheek, leaving a stinging sensation. But it was nothing compared to the hands that continued to scratch and tear at her body. She tried to run, and she tried to fight back. But it was three full-grown adults against one high school girl.

"AYANO!"

The hands stopped, and she heard someone struggling. She heard the sound of punches and kicks. She heard a familiar someone scream in anger.

 _Aso?_

She opened her eyes, and realized she was on the cold cement floor. She recognized Aso, who was panting, his clothes a mess, standing at her feet, and the three men were running away.

"Aso-kun…" She didn't recognize her own voice.

The blonde turned around, kneeled down and put his favorite yellow jacket over her shoulders, covering her torn up clothes. He hugged her tightly, but Ayano didn't hug back. Because she felt like she couldn't. She felt empty. Emptier than she ever thought she could be. Is that really possible? To feel emptier? She knows that people that usually experience this either shake from the fear, or are so stunned that they can't move.

"I'm sorry…" Aso said, his voice breaking. "It's all my fault..!" he hugged her even tighter. It was then Ayano noticed the blood on his face and hands, but said nothing.

And they were like that for a few minutes. Aso kept on muttering apologies, and Ayano just stayed quiet. After a while, Aso knew they couldn't stay like that forever. He carried her piggy-back style, with the jacket still on her. He carried her until they reached her house, and it was then Ayano moved. But only to give him her house key. Without giving her a chance to protest, he started patching her up, as he quickly spotted the medical kit in the kitchen.

He was a little embarrassed, since a lot of her skin was showing, but he reminded himself what he was really doing. Once he was done, he asked her if she can change her clothes by herself.

"I can…" Ayano said in a whisper voice.

"…What about your uniform?"

"I have a spare." Ayano sounded better, but her eyes were still as blank and dead as ever.

Aso wanted to stay the night, to keep an eye on her, but he knows that's not exactly the right thing to do. "Do you… want me to call or do something, before I go? I can't stay the night, as much as I want to."

Then Ayano looked at him in the eye. "Aso-kun… please don't tell anyone what happened a while ago. And don't ever mention it."

The captain wanted to argue. He may not be the smartest guy, but he knows something _this_ traumatizing should be consulted with a professional. But… with the way Ayano was now, he was afraid saying no might have the wrong effect.

"I promise I won't." He swore, holding her hand. "But… can you at least visit the nurse before classes tomorrow? Not to talk about the incident, but to check on your injuries. I don't think I did a good job…" He said as he gazed at the sloppy bandages and wraps he put on her. "It's one thing to cover up what happened, but your injuries will show. I don't want this to get worse, Yan-chan. So please…"

Ayano thought about it. Seeing the nurse _would_ help. And she can come up with a believable lie anyways. "Ok…"

Aso smiled, as he gave her a warm hug. "You know…I'd put my life on the line for you."

 **[Mujo and Ayano]**

Before heading to bed, she remembered that she still had to wash Kizano's cape. Although she didn't really want to, she didn't want to deal with a snooty drama king that would just not stop complaining if she didn't wash it, after promising that she would. So despite it being late, she washed it, and dried it in the dryer. Before getting to bed, her phone beeped, and she saw it was from Aso. He suggested that she should probably go to school early to avoid the crowd of students that usually forms before school starts. And he also said that he'd wake up early and go to school with her for moral support.

She swore, Aso was too good for his own good.

Under any normal circumstance, she woud've declined. But then that meant she'll have to face a nosy Osano in the morning if she doesn't agree. So she said yes to him, and texted Osano not to wait for her. Exhausted from the whole day, but setting her alarm to a very early hour, she finally got into bed and tried to sleep.

 _Fast forward to the early morning…_

The pair walked to school together in a mix of awkward and comfortable silence. Ayano was the silent one, while Aso kept on trying to lift the mood. They eventually got into the school courtyard, where they had to go their separate ways.

"Make sure to see the nurse, ok?" Aso pestered.

"I will."

Ayano opened the doors to the nurse's office. "Excuse me."

"Yeee-AAAAAAAHHHH!" Before she could register it, a cute man in white and pink nurse's uniform had fallen on her. His pink curled hair at the front and matching pink eyes were both distressed. "Oh gosh, I've gone and done it again! How did we end up like this? I'm so sorry, miss!"

He was close. His face was so close to hers. Ayano actually felt herself blush at the close proximity. "Um… It's ok…"

"Pardon me, but are you feeling ok? Your face is completely red!" The man remarked, as he touched her forehead with his soft hand.

"Um… I'm fine. But can you get off me..?" Ayano asked bluntly, both embarrassed and uncomfortable the situation became.

"Oh! Right!" He quickly got up. "Sorry about that."

Ayano was now able to get a good look at the man. He looked a bit thin, but otherwise healthy, and that smile seemed to match his ditzy personality. And that uniform looks like it was _made_ for him.

"You're the nurse, right?" Ayano asked.

He chuckled nervously, standing up, but slipped on a gauze roll that was for some reason on the floor, making him fall on his back again. He moaned in pain, his eyes looking lost. "Y-Yes… I am." He said, slowly getting up. "I'm actually the substitute nurse for the week. Nice to meet you, I'm Mujo Kina."

"Mujo-sensei then." Ayano said, helping him stand up. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ayano Aishi."

"What a cute name!" He exclaimed. "Now, what can I help you with?"

"I got into…" She searched her head for the right words. "…an accident last night. My friend helped patch me up, but he doesn't think he did a good job." She lifted her top to show him the messy bandaging Aso did.

Mujo led them Ayano to the bed where she would be more comfortable sitting, while Mujo sat on the nurse's chair. He examined her scars and scratches, taking out the messy bandages.

"It is a bit sloppy, but your friend did a decent job, at the least." The nurse complemented. "Hold on, I'm just going to get some new bandages and something to clean a bit of the scratches and scrapes."

After some more of Mujo tripping over nothing, and the clinic becoming messier, Ayano was able to have new bandages and felt just a little better.

"Thank you, sensei." Ayano said, standing up. "I'll be going now." She said, standing up and heading for the door.

"You're welcome." He said, brightly. "Oh, and Ayano-san?"

She turned to face him just when she opened the door to leave. "Yes?"

"I'm glad your friend was there for you to defend you. He must be really strong." His words and gaze were different. It was like a knowing gaze. A gaze that told her that he knew, just by looking at her injuries. "Whatever happened, don't let it get to you."

"Sensei…" Ayano wanted to say more. Maybe even talk about the incident, but then the bell rang.

"Hurry now! You're late!" Mujo said softly, standing up, walking up to Ayano and giving her a gentle push out of the door. "Take care, Ayano-san." He whispered softly in her ear, and before she could say anything back to him, he closed the door.

 **A/N:** I can just hear Kankri from Homestuck giving me an entire lecture of the importance of trigger warnings. (W9rnings 9re very import9nt 9s to not trigger 9nyone, especi9lly with d9rk themes and content 9s the one you m9de it is highly 9ppropri9te th9t 6l9h 6l9h 6l9h 6l9h 6l9h 6l9h 6l9h 6l9h)

Anyways! Aso's story was also inspired by fanart. I know Mujo's story isn't the best, but they just met! But don't worry, he'll make a cameo in the later chapters. Next up is Mido and Osoro! And I can guarantee they'll be long stories! Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


	4. Mido & Osorō

**[Mido and Ayano]**

Luckily for Ayano, the teacher wasn't there yet, and she made it back to her seat just before the last chime of the bell. She has her above average physical strength to thank for that. The class continued to gossip and talk, since their teacher, Rino Fuka hasn't arrived yet. But the class thought it was strange. Fuka-sensei was always punctual. She, along with the other teachers were always strict when it comes to time, punctuality and discipline.

But then some of the students said they heard from some kind of reliable source, that Fuka-sensei was on leave due to familial or medical issues, but they weren't sure. One thing they do know, is that Fuka-sensei will be gone for the week.

"Sorry, I'm late." A deep, male, voice was heard from the doorway.

The door opened and revealed an adult man, with a black jacket, loose red tie, maroon pants, red eyes, dark brown hair, and his dress shirt was revealing his clean chest. He was carrying a long maroon booklet, which they usually see the teachers carry around. His looks, paired with the voice they just heard, made everyone in the class look at the sexy and handsome man.

And of course, some girls were already blushing or swooning. "Oh mah gash!" and "Oh em gee!" and more of "Ahhhhhh!" Were heard.

"Good morning, class." The man said, once he stood behind the teacher's desk. "I am Mido Rana. And I'll be your substitute today. I hope everyone pays…close…attention." He said, in a low, and seductive voice as he winked at no one in particular.

But of course, the girls squealed and blushed, even though the wink wasn't aimed at any of them in particular.

Ayano however, was not interested. She kept thinking back to Aso and Mujo. She thought of how much he cared for her. And she thought of how Mujo was able to tell what she actually went through, instead of the lie of an accident. Then again, he _is_ a nurse. He must know what assault wounds look like. Or maybe he could just tell that she was covering it up. Which is odd, because Ayano is usually good at bluffing. But then her thoughts suddenly went to his soft hands that wrapped her bandages, and the hand that touched her forehead. He was so sweet and gentle. Like how a nurse should be. Minus the clumsy part. She thought those kinds of nurses only existed in anime, but there was a real clumsy, and good-looking nurse in her school, and she just met him. He may be a klutz, and a bit of a ditz, but he was smart enough to tell the truth behind Ayano's small lie.

"Aishi Ayano!"

"Ah..! Yes?!" She exclaimed, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I called your name twice already." Mido-sensei said with a reprimanding tone. "But… it seems that you were too busy daydreaming to notice." He sighed disapprovingly. "Please pay more attention, next time."

She bowed her head. "Yes, sensei."

"Now next…"And he went on with the attendance, checking or writing something in the thin booklet he was holding. The rest of the students didn't want to get a scolding from the hot teacher, so they all paid attention and raised their hand when their names were called. "Shidesu, Osorō."

No one raised their hand or said anything this time. Some of them looked at the empty seat at the back corner of the room with uneasy faces. The class all knew who Osorō Shidesu was and what he stands as, so no one has the guts to actually go against him. Especially since he's the leader of all the delinquents in the school. Mido called his name again, but again, there was no response.

"As usual." One of the boys muttered.

"Has anyone seen Shidesu or know where he is?" Mido asked.

The class got a little more uneasy. They don't want to tell on him. Whoever does, might hear from the delinquent leader himself. And nobody wants _that_. Mido obviously sensed the uneasiness in the class the more he pressed the subject of Shidesu. He's been told that this school _does_ have delinquents. And of course, he's been told of the leader Shidesu himself, but he was hoping that the delinquent would at least show up for class. But maybe he was hoping for too much. It _is_ the delinquent leader we're talking about.

"He's probably at the back of the school, near the incinerator, cutting classes again." Ayano suddenly said, surprising everyone, including the teacher.

Ayano had the 'what did I do?' face. Her classmate, Koharu Hinata, who sat beside her to her left, had a shocked face like she committed the biggest mistake of her life. "Yan-chan… are you insane?" Koharu asked, with a serious tone.

"What did I…" Ayano asked, before being cut off.

"You're not supposed to tell the teacher-or anyone for that matter where Shidesu is!" Hayato Haruki, the boy that sat to her right, explained.

She looked at Osano, who was also staring at her with a disappointed look, but turned away, blushing. "Dummy…" She heard him mumble.

"Well… sorry then! But it's no secret where he and the delinquents hang out." She pointed out.

"Enough!" Mido finally said. "I'll mark him absent for now, but I will look into it. Now quiet. Onto the next…"

"Yan-chan is done for…" A boy said.

"Shidesu-kun will definitely hear about this…" Another girl said.

"I wonder what's going to happen to her." Another girl said.

"The delinquents will probably gang up on her and she'll regret the day she ever spoke."

"Poor Yan-chan… I thought she was smart, but I guess not."

Suddenly, there was a swoosh, and a pair of sharp stainless steel scissors were embedded onto the table of the last girl who called Ayano not smart. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the sharp scissors on her desk. Her pale face obvious.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." Mido confessed with a not-so-casual smile, as he walked up to the girl and reclaimed his scissors. There was a small hole now, where the deadly weapon once was. "But please don't talk or gossip in class while I'm still speaking. It's quite disrespectful…you know?"

The students meekly apologized, but Mido went back to his desk without saying anything. After classes, Mido told Ayano to stay for a while, because he needed to talk to her about something. Some of the students snickered, thinking that she got herself in trouble or something. Ayano ignored them all. She didn't care what they think of her.

"Yes, sensei?" Ayano asked, once everyone else was gone and she and Mido were the only ones left in the classroom. He handed her an extra copy of the handouts that would be needed for upcoming quizzes and lessons. Ayano looked at it with confusion. Mido handed them out a while ago, to everyone, so why would he give her an extra one? "What's this, sensei? I already have one."

"I need you to bring this to Osorō Shidesu." He bluntly told her with a charming smile.

But that charming smile didn't really affect her. She was more affected by his sudden task for her. "What...? I don't mean to complain sensei, but why me?"

He tilted his head, not dropping that charming smile that seemed to morph into a seductive one. "You were very brave, Ayano-san. Speaking up, when everyone else was afraid."

"…I just did what I thought was right, sir." She confessed.

"And doing what's right, is a very brave thing to do." He told her with a now more serious tone than before, but with a more lax smile. "A lot of people are afraid of doing the right thing because they're afraid of the consequences, or because they might stand out and not go with the norm." He gazed up, looking into Ayano's deep grayish eyes.

"You make it sound like I'm some protagonist that stands up for what they believe in, in some cliché heroic struggle against a dystopian society." Ayano told him, remembering all the books and manga she read with similar plots and scenes.

Mido chuckled, which even Ayano admitted sounded sexy. "Aren't we all protagonists in all our own stories?"

She was getting tired of this talk. If she continues this, it might end up in a philosophical debate about beliefs and aliens. And Ayano does _not_ have the time for that. "I just have to give this to Osorō, right? Then, I'll be on my way." She said, turning on her heels and walking out the door.

Mido followed her every move, down to her fingers that left the door when it closed. He smiled to himself, a new kind of feeling spreading throughout his body. "Ayano Aishi… I'm liking you more and more."

 **[** **Osor** **ō and Ayano]**

Ayano sighed to herself as she walked outside of the school, heading towards the back of the school, near the incinerator, where she knows she'll find the delinquents and most likely, the notorious leader himself. She's never talked to him, and she's never seen him in action, since she stays away from any of the delinquents. Being seen with the delinquents might damage the good reputation she has. And she doesn't want that. Although, Ayano will admit, she's curious about him. What's it like to talk to the delinquent leader himself? Based on rumors, he's known to be violent, intimidating, strong, tough, and dangerous, and a straight-to-the-point kind of guy. All the traits needed to be the most dangerous boy in school, and the leader of the delinquents.

When she got to the incinerator, she wasn't surprised to see the five girls and five boys that make up the delinquent group. The five girls all had colorful face-masks along with a shade of streak in different colors on different girls and the boys had black pompadours. They each had a bat as their weapon, since it's the only weapon they're allowed to be seen with. If they're seen carrying a knife, gun, or anything of the like, and they might get suspended. Though, she's pretty sure they're not afraid of getting suspended by this point.

She got closer, and the girl group noticed her first.

"Who do you think you are?" A girl with short, brown hair and a lime streak, asked in a low, almost growled out voice.

"Are you looking for trouble?" a girl with a red streak asked, in a similar voice.

"I'm looking for Osorō Shidesu." Ayano boldly declared.

The girls scoffed and snickered at her. "And what business would a loser like you want with our boss, eh?" A boy with a spiky pompadour asked, teasingly, stepping in, the rest of the boys joining in.

But Ayano did not dare show fear. She knows she needs to be a bit braver. "He skipped class, and our teacher wanted me to give him the handouts for our lessons."

The delinquents then laughed.

"What's with the happy circle? Did you sneak in booze again?" A deep and intimidating voice popped up, and the delinquents stopped laughing, as they turned around and saw their leader.

Osorō Shidesu walked up to them with an aura that radiated confidence and danger. Those yellow gold eyes matched his long hair that reached past his collarbones, but even those eyes just screamed the message: 'don't mess with me.' The groups parted way for their boss, as he walked up to Ayano, and she got a better look at him.

And if Ayano was being honest, she found him handsome. Those golden eyes looked like they were burning with power and authority. He was tall too, so she had to look _waaay_ up. She thought he'd look like some kind of ugly bastard with baggy clothing and bling accessories. But no… He had bandages wrapped around his chest, arms and legs, which were an obvious statement as to how violent he can get and how many fights he's been in. And the way he carried himself…

"You got somethin' you wanna say?" He raised his voice, snapping Ayano out of her thoughts. "Then say it to my face!"

For a few seconds, Ayano forgot why she was even there in the first place. But then she felt the pieces of paper in her hands and remembered why. "Sensei wanted me to give you the handouts you missed. They're important because they contain the lessons we'll have soon and for upcoming quizzes." She said, along with handing it to him.

"Ha!" The girl with a teal streak in her hair said. "You think the boss cares about that sort of stuff?! That's why he skips classes, idiot!"

"Is this all you came for?" Osorō asked.

"Yes." Ayano confirmed. "I know you and your group prefer to be alone, but I was assigned to do this, and I didn't really have any problems with it."

"You didn't have any problems with talking to the leader of the delinquents and the most dangerous guy in the whole school?" Osorō was obviously trying to scare her off.

"I came here to simply give you the handouts." She shot back. "It's not like I came here to ask to become a part of your group."

"You wish!" The delinquent with a triangle pompadour exclaimed with annoyance. "Like _hell_ we would accept some goody-two-shoes girl like you!"

To everyone's surprise, Osorō took the handouts. "There, you're done now, right? Now leave!"

Ayano bowed politely and left, without looking back or saying anything else.

 _Fast forward to the end of the day…_

Ayano ran, as the rain became stronger with each passing second. She didn't bring her umbrella, and every one of her friends had something to do, and she didn't want to bother them. Finally, she saw a closed flower shop with a veranda and a wooden roof over it. She ran over, not thinking twice, just hoping to escape the rain even for a little bit. Her house is still a bit far away, but she'd be completely soaked if she ran now. Good thing she returned Kizano's cape before she left. She noticed that Kizano's been acting a bit strange though. He starts acting even more arrogant whenever she passes by, even if they ignore each other. She placed his cape on one of the tables in the drama club so she didn't have to give it to him personally. She texted Kokona to tell her about the cape so she can tell him.

The rain started to lighten, but it was still pretty heavy. Ayano looked down and saw that half of her uniform was soaked even though she used her bag as a shield against the rain. She grabbed the hem of her top and squeezed it together, letting out some water.

Then she heard someone gasp.

She turned to her right and saw the person she least expected to see. Osorō was only a few feet away, seeming to come out from the corner of the shop, only to see Ayano squeezing some water out of her top, and consequently showing her bare stomach skin and some of her lacey blue bra. But Ayano didn't really think much of it.

"Oh, hello." Ayano greeted casually, letting go of her top.

Osorō cleared his throat, and straightened up, as he walked towards her. He was now only a feet away. "You're… Ayano Aishi, right?"

She didn't know why, but his voice sounded a lot more… gentle? Or soft? Either way, it didn't carry that intimidating and aggressive tone she thought she'd hear again. "That's right. How did you know?"

"Does it really matter?" He asked rhetorically, still not being able to look at her.

"Achoo!" Ayano sneezed, and some snot ran down her nose. "Ugh…"

Then the most unexpected thing happened. She felt a dark and warm jacket draped over her head. She looked at the delinquent, but he still wasn't looking at her, despite just giving her his signature jacket. He was a little wet on the shoulders on the top of his head, but he wasn't completely soaked from the rain like Ayano was, and the jacket smelled good. It smelled like marigold flowers. She stared at the delinquent for a few more seconds, still confused as to why he was being so kind to someone he doesn't know that well or someone that he's not even close with. Or someone that's not even part of the delinquents! Isn't he supposed to be the meanest, toughest guy in school?

"No one can know about this, ok?" This time, he definitely said that in a gentle voice. It was still a little rough and manly, but it was gentle, and almost sweet nonetheless. He raised his hand out, to let a few raindrops land on his hand. "This… stays… between us. Got that?"

"Osorō-san… Thank you." She said sincerely, feeling a little touched that someone who was supposed to be so mean, show a soft side. Guess the saying is true: 'behind every strong façade, is a soft heart.' She also thought it was better not to question him, it might make him turn into badass leader delinquent mode again.

She heard him gave a small gasp, and though it was only for a second, she saw a pink hue on his cheeks, but he turned away again. He slowly closed his hand that was wet from the rain, and slowly turned to face her. "…You're welcome. But don't expect this to happen again."

"I don't expect a lot of things. But that's why it's so easy to get surprised by everyday occurrences." She said, as she stared at the drizzling rain, that was now light enough for both of them to start walking out of the veranda and on their own ways.

But neither of them moved. They just stood there in comfortable silence, watching the rain get lighter and lighter, and the clouds moving farther apart. Until the rain did stop, and there were strong rays of sunlight piercing through the holes in the clouds. Puddles of different sizes and shapes were scattered throughout the ground, and that smell of after-rain was strong.

Osorō glanced at the girl beside him, and saw that she had a small smile on her face, as she continued to gaze forward. "I'll… go on ahead." He said first. He knew he needed to say something now so that they both can go home. "You can keep the jacket for today. Just return it tomorrow. I need it." He said as he walked on ahead.

"But Osorō-san-"

"No buts!" He glared at her with authority, effectively making her shut up. "See you tomorrow, Ayano." And he continued walking, as if nothing happened.

"I don't mind if you call me Yan-chan, you know!" She said after him, but didn't chase him, as she had to go the other way. "We're the same age, grade and class."

He didn't say anything back and just continued walking. Ayano stared at his back for a while before neatly folding the long and warm jacket. This reminds her a bit of what happened with Kizano, but at least Osorō didn't order her to wash it. Though she probably should. She has some homework to do, but some cramming should work.

Meanwhile in Osorō's head, he was wondering what the hell he did, why did he do that, and asked himself many more questions that made him question his beliefs, morals and overall personality. She didn't ask him why he was being so nice. She simply thanked him. She may have sounded monotone with it, but he sort of felt the sincerity. And he doesn't know why, and it doesn't make sense. It was small and simple. But he wondered why he was feeling such sappy happiness.

"Ayano Aishi… what a strange girl." He spoke to himself. "She's the only one who…"

 **A/N:** AAAAAND DONE! Wooh! Man, I felt so sappy and cheesy writing Osorō's story. Sorry if you expected some action or fights scenes, but I based his story on the introduction vid, on the second picture when Osorō shows up. Oh, and I know they're not in the same class, but I needed to make it that way for the plot. So… sorry for making the badass one's story sappy. What am I saying? Of course, I'd make it that way! XD

As for Mido… I always wondered why scissors were flying in the background when he and his counterpart showed up. So I made it that way. Isn't that dreamy? A sexy, handsome, and smart teacher that loves scissors?~ XD also, I debated between his last line being "Exactly my type of woman," or "the more you act like that, the more I want you. And the more I don't want to let you go." But I didn't really like the first line, and the second line sort of implies that they've known each other for longer than a day.

Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!


	5. Hanakō & Megamo

**PLEASE READ the A/N at the end, IF you get confused of the labels.**

 **[** **Hanakō and Ayano]**

This week had been crazy. A lot of bad and good things have happened. There was the incident with Aso, the incident with Kizano's cape, Osano getting really mad at her… But then there was helping out Amao, meeting the nice and extraordinary Oko, meeting the soft and nice nurse Mujo, getting a teacher that seems to favor her, and seeing the true side of the delinquent leader. It almost felt surreal. To have so many good and bad things happen. And it felt just as surreal to have them all as her sort-of acquaintances. She usually doesn't feel satisfied or happy with these sort of things, but she felt like having these 'acquaintances' or 'friends' of hers would be useful. Her life would get much more interesting if she was surrounded by colorful personalities. It would be a big contrast to the dull childhood emotions and experiences she had.

"Ayano-senpai!"

She turned around and saw Hanakō Yamada, a close kouhai of hers. He once got lost in the school, and Ayano was there to help him find his way. Being the 'nice and polite' girl she was, Ayano helped him whenever he asked, and the two were seen as 'close.' Now that she thought about it, they didn't see or talk to each other the whole week. Which was strange, considering the fact that Hanakō was bubbly and liked to greet her whenever he saw her. Wonder what happened to him…

"Oh, hello Hanakō-kun." She greeted him as he jogged up to her. "I didn't see you for the whole week. Did something happen?"

"Oh! Nothing too special. Sorry if I worried you, senpai." He said sweetly. "I had… 'Family matters' to attend to, so I couldn't come to school."

"I see." Ayano said. By the tone and choice of words, whatever those 'family matters' were, were too personal for her to hear. Well, they're not the closest of friends, so it didn't really matter to her.

"Let's sit by the fountain, senpai!" Hanakō said with a big smile, pointing at the fountain. "If you have time, why don't we enjoy the sunset and catch up? I'd love to hear how your week has been!"

The sun was setting, and since they don't have anything to do, why not? It'd be good to bond with her kouhai. Well, if she was being honest, Hanakō was the only real kouhai she was close to. But having a good bond with a lower year could up your reputation with the lower years as well. And she would like to talk with someone about the crazy week she had. Yup, definitely a good choice.

She nodded and they sat down, with Hanakō still jumping with eagerness. But before the cute boy could say anything, Ayano noticed something different about the boy. Nothing too big. Most people would miss it, but being observant, she noticed it and couldn't help point it out.

"Your hairpin…" Ayano said as she looked at it. "Did you change it?"

Hanakō looked at her with wide surprised eyes and his mouth was in an 'o' shape before morphing into a smile. "Senpai… You noticed!" And he hugged her tightly, snuggling up to her. Ayano didn't really mind since Hanakō is known to be affectionate and touchy with those he's close with, _almost_ to the point he's clingy. Almost that is. "No one noticed! Even my close friends in class didn't noticed!" He then looked up and flashed her a sweet and child-like smile. "As expected of Ayano-senpai! Always so observant!"

 _You're observant too_ … Ayano wanted to say to him. That's what caught her eye when she first met Hanakō. He may be childish, but he's damn observant. He notices the small innuendos or pauses people make, indicating their hidden intentions. One time, a boy approached him, asking where his sister is, and Hanakō knew that this guy was after his sister's heart. Even though he didn't imply it, his face showed it all. It's because of Hanakō that Ayano learned to become more observant with people's expressions and words they use. It definitely helped her with socializing.

"Wasn't that your favorite hairpin?" She asked.

He touched the heart-shaped hairpin on his head, with a small smile. "It… broke. Last week, actually."

So the week he was gone it broke... It must've been hard on him. That was his favorite hairpin to, as it was a gift from his sister. It's his signature hairpin to. It was what they all used to define Hanakō. The cute boy with a heart-shaped hairpin.

"What happened to it?"

He bit his lips. "Some bullies on the street broke it."

Bullies? Akademi High was the closest high school in this town. The rest of the schools were quite far, so this made her think that maybe the bullies were from their school. And by Hanakō's expression, it looked like it was quite the experience.

"Was it the delinquents?" She asked in a more quiet voice, even though there was no one else beside them.

"What? No, no." He wasn't quick to defend it, so he must be telling the truth, she thought. "They were just a bunch of punk street kids. I didn't even recognize them. If it was one of the delinquents, I would've known right away and fled." He giggled a bit despite the bad topic.

And he was right. He had a bad encounter with the delinquents once when we first transferred here. If Ayano hadn't stepped in, then he probably would've been fried meat. His older sister, Taeko Yamada, and Osano even reprimanded them both for getting involved with the delinquents. And honestly, Ayano wanted to avoid the delinquents just so she doesn't have to go through another scolding. But maybe that was just her. Picking on the weak just seemed… unnecessary to her. It was cowardly.

"It may not be the original, but you're still cute with it, Hanakō-kun." Ayano complimented because she knew that's what Hanakō likes to hear.

And like always, he perked up and blushed but smiled warmly at her. But then he frowned. Which surprised her. The boy doesn't usually frown, especially with her. This made her think she may have said the wrong thing..? But she said what she always says to him!

"Senpai… Did something happen to you? You seem more monotone than usual. And your eyes seem a little… empty? It's like… something very bad happened to you." He sounded very serious, something she was not used to. "I won't force you to tell me senpai, and I know I'm not the closest person to you but… you can tell me. I know I'm childish… and naïve… but I'll listen..! And I won't judge! I promise! I'm here for you, senpai. No matter how physically far apart we are!"

Hanakō was simply dripping with determination. He was serious about helping her. Despite his cheesy little speech, it still touched her a little. Despite the seriousness, he was still so cute with his speech.

"Hanakō-kun…" She said, as she hugged him tighter than Hanakō ever hugged her, his face smothered by her chest. Not like he was complaining though. "You're so sweet. And you're so smart. I'm thankful for having such a cute and smart kouhai." Ayano didn't realize it, but she was blushing a little, as showing affection wasn't really her thing, but she supposed Hanakō deserved it.

The kouhai felt like he was on cloud nine! He was usually the one who gives the hug, but for his favorite senpai, the infamous emotionless and monotone Ayano Aishi to hug him… he couldn't believe it. And not only that, he was close to her chest, and got a good scent of her. She smelled a little like cherry blossoms.

Unbeknownst to Ayano, eight boys were watching the scene, and were burning with jealousy. Ayano surprisingly, wasn't aware of the eyes, as she was too caught up in actually feeling so touched for someone that genuinely cares for her and won't judge her. Or she was just feeling _too_ grateful. But Hanakō, felt it. He glanced at the doors leading inside, and saw three club leaders glaring at them…or just Hanakō. He couldn't turn around, but he felt eyes burning into his head as well. And when he looked up a bit, he could see three figures also glaring down at them from the roof.

But the young, sweet, and _seemingly-innocent_ boy just smirked. Those eight can't do anything right now. If they did, it will not only ruin the moment, but it might leave a bad impression on Ayano. And he's pretty sure none of them want _that_. Then, a great idea came to him. Oh, how he wanted to laugh evilly.

"Ayano-senpai!" He exclaimed as he returned the hug, burying his face in her chest. He's pretty sure those eight are pretty angry right now. Now would be a good time to leave. If he stays any longer, one or more of them might actually come and break up their sweet moment. "Let's go home together, ok?" He said, looking up at her with his sweet smile. "Tell me _all_ about your week!"

How could she refuse now? "Sure."

They got up and walked together out of the school.

 **[Megamo and Ayano]**

At first, it was just to keep an eye on her. So she wouldn't do anything that would spoil the school's reputation. Actually, he wasn't suspicious of her at all before. She had one of the best grades in school, and is even part of the martial arts club. She may be considered average with her looks, and speak monotonously… and rarely exhibit emotion, but other than that, there was nothing wrong with her. And besides, he's busy with his own work, so why should he care that much? But then he noticed that she skips club time often. The leader of the martial arts club didn't complain though, so he paid it no heed. As long as she wasn't causing any problems, then it was fine.

What he did fine strange though, was that she was observant. Whenever someone smacked talked her, she'd find something to _savagely_ say something back to them. She always knew what to say. She was polite and got along well with the students and faculty members. But there was just _something_ that pulled him to her. Something that told him to 'investigate' her more, despite his father's warnings. So he did.

Then he noticed that she's been carrying weapons around. Nothing too big like a katana or a chainsaw, but small, easy-to-hide weapons. Sometimes it was a cutter, sometimes scissors, but most of the time, it was a common knife. Actually, she hid it pretty well. If he hadn't been observing her for some time now, and if he hadn't caught the glint of the knife in her skirt, then he never would've known. Carrying any sort of weapon is simply against school rules and conduct and could lead to suspension or even expulsion if she continued. Now was a pretty good time to apprehend her. But he always wondered… why was she bringing weapons anyways? She seems to get along with a lot of boys as well (annoyingly) so why?

"Ayano Aishi." He said her name, once she stepped into the student council room. He had called her a few minutes ago to discuss about this. "I will get straight to the point. Why have you been bringing weapons-particularly knives-on school grounds? You know you're breaking the rules."

Ayano slightly flinched, as she cast her gaze down. She obviously wasn't going to deny it by this point. And by the look on her face, she was trying to come up with a good excuse. "I…I…" She was painfully uncomfortable now. And Megamo didn't like making his fellow schoolmate uncomfortable.

He sighed and stood up. Walking towards her. "I won't judge, so please just tell m-"

"Don't touch me!" Ayano yelled, as she smacked his hand away. The hand that touched her shoulder. That was where one of the men scratched her badly. She still has to bandage it. But now… Megamo saw the bandage on her shoulder, as his hand moved just a bit of her uniform to reveal it. He was left… a little speechless. It was big and looked serious. Ayano was now coldly glaring at him. "You want to know why I bring weapons, right? Then here!" She showed more of her shoulders and upper chest to reveal the healing scratches and a few bandages that Mujo replaced. "I was nearly raped…" Her voice trembled as the memories came back. "Ever since then, I've always been carrying something with me. Even with my skills in martial arts, I'm just not-"

"That's enough." Magamo calmly said.

"Eh?"

"I've heard enough. I understand, Ayano-san. As the student council president, it is my duty to make sure the students here at Akademi feel safe. I was wrong in thinking you were carrying weapons with you because you had bad intentions. And for that, I apologize." She looked into those beautiful silver eyes, and felt such a strong sense of sincerity. He wasn't just sugar-coating his words or giving her fake empathy. "However, I need to know. Does anyone else know about what happened to you?"

She bit her lips in thought. "One or two people… I haven't told anyone else."

He could guess those two people were not either the guidance counselor or her parents. "And… do you have no intentions of consulting with the guidance counselor?" Ayano slowly shook her head. "I see. But rules are still rules. I cannot catch you carrying weapons again, Ayano-san. The adults may not be as lenient. But I also, can't just let you go like this."

"Magamo-san..?"

"Give me your number."

They exchanged their numbers but Ayano was still confused if this was the punishment she was supposed to receive. Or maybe he's going to send her a bunch of lectures as her punishment. But it was harmless, so there was no problem with that. However, after that whole confrontation, Megamo attached himself to Ayano. Well not exactly 'attached' more like he was always somewhere nearby. When classes came, he would walk together with her, and when it came to study hall, he would help the students in need, but not-so-obviously centered his attention on Ayano. Why the heck he was doing this, she didn't know.

Then one time, she was walking alone in the hallway, when she felt two manly hands firmly hold her wrists. She looked behind her and saw Megamo again, with an irritated expression on his face.

"Megamo-san!"

"I told you to not bring any more weapons to school!" He scolded in a calm and almost quiet voice. "I let you off for the first few times because I thought you were still scared. That's why I've been hanging around you! So you won't feel as scared! But I cannot let it slide this time."

Ayano wasn't scared of him, but she was still a little nervous. "Then what are you going to do?"

He hesitated. He actually wasn't even sure if he doing the right thing, but he kept on telling himself this was for the good of the students, and for Ayano's sake. "We all have free period right now... I'm confiscating your knife." And with the momentum of the moment, he took out handcuffs out of nowhere and handcuffed them together.

"Wha…"

"I know this is sudden, but I can't let you out of my sight." He said firmly, despite the expression betraying the tone of his words. "You might actually cause trouble if I don't keep an eye on you. I'm sorry Ayano-san, but I can't take any chances."

She absorbed each and every one of his words. This got her thinking. "Megamo-san… do you… think of me as a danger to the school?"

There was the slightest hint of sadness in her words, and he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. But he brushed off that guilt just as soon as it came. "Not you, yourself, Ayano-san. But your weapons might. But I can't blame you for the fear you feel, either."

Megamo sure had weird ways of enacting discipline and punishment, she thought. But it's better than him telling on her to the guidance counselor that would possibly get her suspended. "So… are you just going to keep me hand-cuffed to you for the rest of the day?"

"Yes." He replied. "I'll do it for days, if it means that you'll feel safer and you won't have to keep bringing dangerous weapons to school."

"Isn't this a little extreme?"

"Sometimes…" He brought her face close to his, as he stared into those gray eyes. "Extreme measures, do the best job." Ayano wasn't sure what it was, but she saw a flash of emotions in his eyes. It was so fast, that she didn't even know what it was. It was as if… Megamo himself had hidden intentions. "Come."

He led her to the student council room again, where there was no one else in the room. He sat down, and began reading some papers on some kind of report on the school day or something. Now that they're alone… Ayano finally has a good look at him. He's the epitome of perfection. Smooth, clean, good-smelling hair, a handsome face, perfect grades, and the perfect body. Everything about him was just screaming 'perfection.' It was as if, whoever was up there, decided to give all the perfect features to him. But he's still human. And all humans, have flaws. If there was one flaw, for Magamo Saikou, it would be his strictness. But now that she looked at their handcuffs, maybe Megamo has a kinky side… Hm… that makes her wonder…

"Megamo-san, I need to use the bathroom." She told him, wanting to see his reaction.

He looked taken aback by this, but quickly regained his composure. "Nice try, Ayano-san. But I won't be easily fooled."

"I'm not joking… I really need to go." She even squirmed a bit to add effect. "Please, Magamo-san… just for a little bit…"

The handsome student president was obviously conflicted. His blush was proof of that.

 _The next day…._

There was a school assembly scheduled, to address the school activities for the year, and of course, being the student council president, Magamo needed to be there and give his speech about his plans for the year as well. Things would've been all dandy and fine, if Megamo would just uncuff them already.

"Megamo-san! I need to sit with the other students!" Ayano complained when she and Megamo were in the backstage. "Please, you'll have to give your speech soon, too. Your reputation will be affected if you're seen being handcuffed to someone like me."

He knew that. He knows that all too well. He'd never hear the end of it from his father, if he found out that his son, heir to Saikou Corp, the most powerful business conglomerate in Japan, was seen in public with a girl handcuffed to him. Yet… he doesn't want to. He doesn't want to let her go. His father warned him of the Aishi family. He told him to stay away from them. But that made him all the more curious about them. That's why he started 'investigating' Ayano, because she's the closest he'll ever get to an Aishi. Why? Why was he getting so attached to her?

"I… don't want to." He let his heart speak.

"But Megamo-san! I don't want to ruin your good image! You're amazing, and I can relate to you, as a fellow perfectionist…but the rules-"

He had enough of the rules.

He cupped her face with his gloved-hands, shutting Ayano up. He let his emotions get the better of him. He leaned down and kissed her right on the lips. Her lips felt so perfect against his, he thought. Ayano was, of course, shocked by the sudden kiss. And it was her first one too! She felt it. She felt herself blush, and felt an alien emotion inside of her chest. It was a new kind of feeling. A feeling she thought didn't even exist. It was powerful, and she couldn't even tell if it was a good thing or not.

Time seemed to go too fast, and he slowly broke the kiss. His eyes now clearly held the emotion she saw before. Want and longing. Maybe even… love?

"Things weren't supposed to be this way…" He said in a low voice, both of them still blushing from the kiss. "But… for you… I would break any rule…"

 **A/N:** Man… Megamo's story is a bit ridiculous, no? But hey, it was the best I could come up with. But I LOVE the idea of Megamo being a control freak. It gives me the fangirl feels. As for Hanakō, I love the idea of him being secretly evil. It gives more depth to his character other than being just a childish, naïve and innocent boy, who's hopelessly in love with his senpai.

Now, I know I said that this story will have only five chapters, but I decided to have a special bonus chapter, or epilogue next. But now you may ask, what's the epilogue/special chapter going to be about? That's a _secret_. Just wait and see. Oh, and most of you might've notice that I update quickly… that's because I want to get this out as soon as possible before school starts getting hectic to the point I forget this fanfic completely.

Who's your favorite male rival? I'd love to know! Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!


	6. Special Epilogue!

**[SPECIAL EPILOGUE CHAPTER]**

Yes, she wanted to have friends so her life wouldn't be so dull and boring anymore, but she didn't want friends so that they could confuse her and everything was too intense for her liking. She almost misses her old, loner wolf, and boring life. Osano wouldn't stop complaining about the difficulties of life and being a tsundere (though he won't admit it), Amao kept on dragging her to help him with cooking and eat with him, Kizano started making Ayano his 'leading lady' in all of his plays, Oko was still awkward but he tried talking to her once in a while, Aso would check up on her and insist that they go out for a run together, Mujo insisted that she regularly visit him for her injuries, Mido seemed to favor her as he'd call her most of the time for recitation, Osoro kept his distance but she'd catch him sneaking glances at her and always seemed to come to her rescue whenever someone tries to cross her, Hanako started showing up more and hang out with her more, and Megamo… oh he was the worst. He kept her on a tight leash, as if she belonged to him or was his girlfriend.

If she had to describe it, it would be tiring. She didn't even know why so many of her guy friends wanted to hang out with her so much. Maybe she was too friendly with them? Or maybe she was just reading this wrong. Maybe she had too many friends. Those ten boys, including some of her senpais… yeah, maybe she did have too many friends. While having good connections with a number of people is good, and definitely boosted her reputation, she wasn't sure if she was enjoying the attention. She wondered if this defined her as a 'social butterfly.'

"Yan-chan, why the long face?"

She turned to see Budo Masuta, the president of the martial arts club, looking at her with a concerned face.

"Oh, hello Budo-senpai. It's nothing. Just a bit tired." She replied casually, as she took another bite of her bento.

"Why are you eating lunch alone here, then?" He asked, as he gestured to the empty area of the school roof. "I usually see you eat lunch with Kokona-chan and Saki-chan. Or… sometimes even with Osano-kun and some other guys…"

"Well… I just want some quiet time for myself. I've been hanging with so many people recently, that I don't think I've given myself any free time, just for me." She explained absent-mindedly, taking another bite. "You know… some alone time."

Budo sat down next to her and took her chopsticks. "Here… say 'ahhh…'"

This was a little too sudden for Ayano. But it's not like she could decline her senpai- who she respects very much. So she opened her mouth, and Budo slowly let the food enter. But just as it entered, the chopsticks broke, making the food fall back to her bento. Both of them were surprised at what just happened.

"Oh…" Was what Ayano said.

"Ah… I'm sorry Yan-chan! I-I don't know what happened! I don't even know how it broke! It-just-just..!"

"It's ok, senpai." Ayano said, calmly. "But I what to do, then?" She looked at her bento, unsure of what to do. It's not like she can just ask Budo to share his chopsticks with her.

The boy blushed, as he held out his own pair of chopsticks. "You can have mine. I owe it to you, after all…"

"No, Budo-senpai, its ok—"

"I insist!" He puffed his cheeks that were giving off a pinkish hue. "If you don't, I' can feed you, if you waaaaant~" He teased, but obviously didn't mean it.

 _Meanwhile…._

"That Budo..!" Osano said with his fists clenched. "Flirting with Yan-chan..!"

"I don't know how you did that, Oko-senpai, but great job!" Aso complimented.

"…Thank you." Oko said, but not taking his eyes off the pair.

" _I_ wanted to eat lunch with Yan-chan!" Amao complained as he held his own bento.

"Forget it!" Kizano exclaimed. "Let's be honest! The only one that should be by my Juliet's side, is her Romeo! ME!"

"You do know how that story ends, right?" Osorō said with a dark tone, as he glared at Kizano.

"Now I know how all of you felt, that day…" Hanakō said as he bit his lips in frustration.

"Masuta is too chummy with her… to the point it's PDA!" Megamo said as he glared at the two.

 _And at the other side of the rooftop…_

"Mujo-chan… You can't use tranquilizers on students!" Mido told his nurse friend, holding back the pink-haired man, who had a murderous smile on his face.

"But Mido-kun-"

"Scissors are a much more quick and effective weapon!"

 _Back to the two…_

"That would be too much of a bother for you, senpai." Ayano said to him, not wanting to trouble her senpai more. "I don't want to trouble you…"

Budo was surprised. By the way she was saying it… "Are you saying… you wouldn't mind me actually feeding you, Yan-chan!?"

Ayano looked away, a little embarrassed. "It's embarrassing when you put it like that, senpai. But if senpai wanted it, it's not like I could refuse. It's hard to think Budo-senpai would do something like that, no? It would be quite the sight." She said to him, as she finally looked back at him. "Besides, saying no to your senpai, would be disrespectful. But I understand if you won't do it. You're only supposed to do that with people you're close to or have romantic feelings for, right?"

A pang of disappointment hit Budo when she said that. He thought of why she doesn't see them as close, when he sees her as his closest kouhai and friend. He paid extra attention to her when he realized her skill and potential in martial arts. He made sure to polish, mold, and teach her everything she'd need to know in how to defend yourself, and how to fight back. He tried to make it not so obvious since he didn't want to be unfair to the other club members, but he was pretty sure they all knew how he felt about his star kouhai. So they don't really mind. Just as long he wasn't distracted or started neglecting his duties. But… to feed Ayano… the girl he…

"I… don't mind." He said as he clenched his bento and chopsticks.

"What?" Ayano asked.

"I said, I don't mind." He said with a playful grin, as he pat her head, making the girl blush. "Take it as a compensation for breaking your chopsticks. But also as your sort-of punishment for missing so many club activities!"

'This is a punishment..?' Ayano asked herself in her head. "Uhhh…"

"Say 'ah' Yan-chan!" He said as he quickly took a piece with his chopsticks, and hovered the piece near her mouth.

Ayano opened her mouth, still processing the situation. "Ahhh…"

"Yan-chan!" Amao suddenly popped in between the two, shoving a spoon of his lunch into Ayano's mouth, shoving Budo away. "Have some of mine! Don't they taste good?"

Budo unceremoniously fell face-first onto the hard cement floor, with a loud yell like a yell that you would usually yell before fighting. He must be so used to yelling like that, that it's what he yells now all the time. "Amaooooo..!" Budo yelled in anger, as he slowly lifted himself off the ground.

"Ayano-senpai!" Hanakō quickly said, holding her arm, and leading her to the doors that lead downstairs. "I can share my chopsticks with you, senpai! Let's eat by the fountain!"

"Oh my Cinderella!" Kizano suddenly took her, leading her to the opposite way. "Your prince charming has come to take you away!"

Having enough of this shit, Osorō picked up Ayano by the waist, hauling her up by his shoulder. "Osorō..?!" Ayano exclaimed when she realized it. "What are you—"

"Osorō Shidesu!" An angry Megamo screamed his name with a finger pointed at the two. "Put her down, NOW!"

Osorō looked at the Student Council President with unamused eyes. " _Make me_." He challenged. And like the wind, he ran away from them.

"Yan-chan!" a collective yell of different male voices all said at the same time.

The delinquent leader ran down the stairway and into one of the hallways, not really caring where he was going, as long as he could lose the group of angry and jealous boys off his tail. Meanwhile, Ayano just watched from Osorō's shoulder, still a little confused as to why this was happening, and how this all happened. Maybe she shouldn't have gone to the rooftop to eat lunch today.

But just as quick as it happened, she felt two hands grab her by the waist, and land carefully on the ground with two feet. She looked at her savior and saw a boy her age, with slightly curled red hair, red eyes, and red glasses. He had a smirk that was sending the wrong signals though. If Ayano hadn't met him before, she would've never known who this boy was. Well technically, she's the only one who knows this guy's true identity.

"Info-kun?"

"Long time no see, Yan-chan!" He greeted her. "I would ask how you're doing, but… It seems you're having a lot of fun with old and new friends! I'm surprised you made so many! Or… are they more than friends, I wonder?" That sickly-sweet voice that made her think this guy always had an ulterior motive just annoyed her.

She glared at him. "What do you want? You haven't contacted me in so long. Not one text or call, and you show up _now?_ So just get straight to the point and tell me what you want."

He made a fake pained expression. "That hurt, Yan-chan! Can't I at least see one of my closest companions, and greet her?" She glared at him again. "Fine, fine. You know me best. Can't hide anything from you, I guess." He stepped closer to her, now they were only an inch apart. Info-kun leaned down closer, their noses almost touching. Ayano wasn't sure how this was going. She unconsciously blushed at the close proximity, and was reminded of that time with Megamo when he kissed her. "One of those boys on the rooftop, will ask you to meet them under the cherry blossom tree, this Friday. He will properly confess his love, and ask you to be his." He whispered softly, not dropping eye contact at all.

"What?" Ayano asked in disbelief. "But… they—Who will co—"

"Of course, I'm not telling who." Info-kun declared, finally backing away. "That would be no fun, now would it?" Ayano pouted. "Aw, you're so cute when you pout, Yan-chan! But that won't make me confess who will confess to you this Friday! You'll just have to see it for yourself." Ayano just had enough of boys pushing her around and carrying her like she was their toy to play with. She doesn't become a toy. She makes people her toys. In the corner of her eye, she saw the rainbow group, and her two close senpais, Kokona Haruka and Saki Miyu. But it wasn't just the rainbow group, there was also the group of boys that wanted her attention and seem to still be looking for her. A quick and devious idea suddenly came into her head. She walked out of the dark corner they were in, and headed for the girls. "Hey, where are you—"

"Kokona-senpai! Saki-senpai!" Ayano cried out as she ran to Kokona, snuggling up to her. "They're bullying me, senpai! They won't stop chasing me!" She even added some fake tears for special effects. She pointed at the group of boys who now had surprised looks on their faces.

"Oh really?" Yui Rio, a girl with short red hair and red eyes said as she looked at the group with menacing eyes and an evil aura, as she cracked her knuckles.

"Don't cry, Yan-chan. We'll make them pay, don't worry." Kokona said as she stroked Ayano's hair and glared at the boys.

The groups of boys quivered as they were under the gaze of the girls, who all had vicious intent. While Ayano just smirked at the scene. After all… Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, as they say.

 _Maybe_ having lots of friends was good after all…

 **A/N:** This special epilogue chapter was just for fun. It's ok if you expected this to be a serious chapter with some kind of plot twist. But nah! I'm not that type of writer. Anyways, did anyone laugh when I said Budo fell down as he yelled like he would at the start of a fight? It made me laugh. The first part was for all you Ayando shippers out there. Actually, I ship them a little, but not too much. I know this ship is quite big, so I decided to give it some spotlight.

As for Info-kun… who do you think will confess their love for Ayano under the cherry blossom tree and ask Ayano to be his girlfriend? Megamo? Osorō? Or even Info-kun..? I leave that up to your imagination. But like I said, this will be the last chapter for this story. No sequels, no more special epilogues, and no more special chapters.

Thank you for reading and hoped you enjoyed!

-Saerani


End file.
